Love is a song
by GarnetGuardian
Summary: Whilst taking Chibiusa to a concert, Setsuna encounters a man who plays music like she had never heard before but is it just the music she has fallen in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there. GarnetGuardian here with my third fanfic. This is a Sailor Moon fic with my favourite senshi, Sailor Pluto, as the main character.**

**Summary: Whilst taking Chibiusa to a concert, Setsuna encounters a man who plays music like she had never heard before but is it just the music she has fallen in love with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I however do own my OC and the song lyrics that are in this chapter**

**Usagi and Chibiusa's house/No POV**

"No fair Chibiusa. You know I have a date with Mamo-chan tonight", Usagi Tsukino repremanded her future daughter. Her and Mamoru had tickets to the cinema to see a very romantic movie. "But I promised I would go tonight",Chibiusa said with an angry tone before continuing in a teasing voice,"After all, I do know the lead singer of the band and he would be disappointed if I didn't show up". The blonde haired girl looked at her younger companion with a look of distaste. There was no way she was giving up. This was the date she would sneak a kiss on her unsuspecting lover and no little brat was going to spoil it. "Why do I have to take you though?" she said through upsetting visions of how much trouble the young girl would cause if she couldn't go to her precious concert. "Why" she exclaimed, tears welling up. "You have to ruin it don't you?". The pink haired girl looked at her future mum with a smile on her face. "You have to take me because the others are busy. Ami is studying, Rei is at the temple with Yuuichiro, Makoto is tending to her plants, Minako is at an audition, Hotaru-chan is too young to look after me and Haruka and Michiru are...well, I really don't want to know". As Usagi was calculating how many of her friends have excuses, she eventually noticed a flaw in Chibiusa's perfect excuse plan. There was still someone unaccounted for. She moved her face right close to her companion and adopted a taunting tone. "What about Setsuna?". Seeing the flaw in her own plan, Chibiusa's face dropped in an instant as she tried to think of what her friend was doing. "No idea", she finally replied. "aha", Usagi shouted whilst punching her fist in the air in achievement. "Why don't we ask her to take you?" she asked the young girl, reaching for her phone as to dial her friends number. The phone started to ring and about 30 seconds later there was an answer from the other end...

_"Hello"_

_"Hi Setsuna. I have a question for you"_

_"Ask away"_

_"Are you free tonight?"_

_"Yes, Why?"_

_"Would you do me the massive favour of taking Chibiusa to this concert tonight? I have this date with Mamo-chan you see so...erm...well..."_

_"Ok. _I'll _do it. What time do I need to pick her up?"_

_"In about an hour"_

_"Right. _I'll _be there"_

_"Right. Thank you so much. Goodbye"_

_"Goodbye Usagi-san"_

"Get ready. Your being picked up in an hour" the odango headed girl finally said, turning to face Chibiusa. At this the young girl jumped up in the air with excitement. "YAY! Time to have fun" she said so loudly that Shingo had heard it from his room and poked his head round the door to see what was going on. Both girls preceded to get ready for their outings. Chibiusa changed into a pink and white dress and Usagi into a yellow one to match her hair. Usagi let her long hair down and put a long plait down the middle.

About an hour after argument had been settled, there was a loud chime as the doorbell rang to alert the two girls to their new arrival. Usagi rushed through the hallways as to be the first at the door. It swung open slowly to let Mamoru into the house. He was dressed in a brown top and black trousers. "Mamo-chan" Usagi cried and threw herself at her lover. Mamoru caught her and pulled her into a loose hug. "Evening Usako" he replied. At the sound of the commotion, Chibiusa came bounding round the corner and down the stairs to greet her future father. "Mamo-chan" she said whilst rushing towards them. At this the man ended the hug with Usagi and bent down to pick up Chibiusa. "Well hello there" he said politely to the young girl "I hear your going out tonight aswell". The young blonde raised an eyebrow at the sight of the girl she considered a little brat sitting in her lover's arms. "You should go keep an eye out Chibiusa" she muttered to the pink haired girl, who just smiled and didn't move an inch. "Yeah. Though I think Usagi should go to the concert and I could go with you" she finally replied to the man. Mamoru smiled but Usagi saw red. "CHIBIUSA!" she yelled "I think it is time you left us two in peace, don't you?". The younger girl was put down by Mamoru and then she stuck her tongue out at Usagi. Seeing this, she ran headfirst towards the offensive child, who decided it was a good move to run away from her. All Mamoru could see was his lover and their future daughter running around like lunatics and one chasing the other. This kept going for a couple of minutes until Chibiusa had a clever idea and took a route that narrowly avoided a vase and vase stand. Usagi, being her usual clumsy self, didn't see this in time and crashed right into it. She got up from the floor giving Chibiusa an evil stare that hardly ever appeared on her face. Luckily for the older man watching the scene with curiosity, the doorbell rang again. Saved by the bell, he thought to himself.

The door swung open for the second time that evening and Setsuna walked through. She turned to Mamoru, who had opened the door for her, and asked about the commotion that she could hear from the car. He explained what had gone on and the time senshi let out a small giggle. When Usagi saw her friend a smile came to her face. "Thank goodness" she said. Chibiusa turned round and finally noted her good friend's appearance. "Plu" she said happily as she went to greet her. Setsuna hugged the little girl and smiled. "Are you ready to go then Small Lady?" she asked. Chibiusa nodded and waved good bye to Mamoru and Usagi. "Enjoy your date" Sestuna called as she closed the door behind her. They both got in the car and headed to the concert hall.

**Concert Hall/No POV**

The two senshi arrived at the concert hall in good time. Chibiusa's connections with the band had gotten them front row seats and they took their places. About ten minutes later the four man band walked out and took their places on the stage to applause from the audience. Fans of the band were excited for their first performance in a proper concert hall. The drums started to play, followed by the guitars and then the vocals started. The auditiorium filled with noise as people were singing along to the music. Chibiusa stood up from her seat and sang along with the music. Setsuna was sitting down and listening to the lyrics that were being sung. Their songs were very meaningful and she found the lyrics simple but effective. About ten songs in the lights on stage dimmed more and most of the band left the stage, leaving just the lead singer and his guitar. As he started this solo, the crowd was silent and he begun the last song of the night.

**Concert Hall/Setsuna's POV**

_'Destiny is something hard to control'. _It was only the first line of the song but I could tell it was a powerful one. The guitar riff was slow and gentle, complementing the song perfectly. I was sat there contemplating this song and the words whilst the singer was singing the first verse. He was singing it differently to some of the songs with the rest of the band. He was singing with various emotions, passion even. The singer seemed to connect with the song and in turn the audience connected. My thoughts were broken as he launched into the chorus. '_What if there was something I wanted to do?, but it has been made impossible'. _That line hit like a shot. There were so many things I have wanted to do, all made impossible by my destined duty as the guardian of time to be bound to the time-space door. _'Would I be able to change the world?, to make my dreams come true'. _I had thought so many times about changing the world so I could just be an ordinary person, free to do whatever. If I could change the world, I could spend my life on this beautiful planet, not have to fight for the Earth, I could even fall in love with someone special and spend my life with them. These lyrics were so personal, for a moment it felt like the song was about myself. Had this singer felt the same things I feel all the time? The song went on and as it did I was entranced even more by both the lyrics and the emotion he was singing with. It shows the phrase 'the best music comes from the soul' so perfectly. He strummed the final chord and the whole crowd burst into cheers. I stood up from my seat and clapped. The lights in the room came on and people started filing out of the room. About a minute later, I felt a tug at my jacket. I turned around to see my pink haired friend had her hand on it. "Come on Plu" she started, "I have backstage passes. We can go meet them". It took a moment to fully comprehend what she had said. We were going to meet the band. All of them. I followed my friend backstage and we walked down a corridor and Small Lady opened the door at the end of it, revealing the band. There were only a couple of others there with them so I could tell we were quite special to be there. When the singer saw the future princess he walked up to her. "I knew you would come. I'm glad to see you Chibiusa". She hugged him and replied that there was no way she would miss it. That was true, I thought to myself, she wouldn't let Usagi make her miss it. Then he saw me behind the red eyed girl and looked up from the hug. "Well, who is this Chibiusa?" he asked curiously. "This is my friend, Setsuna Meioh" the young girl replied. He walked closer to me and extended his hand. I took it with slight nerves and we shook hands. "Yuu Utane. Nice to meet you Meioh-san". Surprised at his formality my reply was hasty. "Same here Yuu. You can just call me Setsuna" I said with a smile.

**Authors Note: Well, how was it. The next chapter will be up soon. If you liked this chapter please review. The song lyrics are made up by myself.**

**Name Translations: Yuu Utane= Gentle Singing Sound**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here comes the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the song lyrics.**

**Juuban Cafe/No POV**

A week passed since the concert and all of the senshi were piling into Juuban cafe. Haruka and Mamoru had moved some of the small tables together to form one long table with enough seats for everyone to sit together. There was a general chatter around the table as the senshi caught up with each other. Needing to stop the chatter Usagi addressed the group in her loudest voice. "Ok. Everyone knows why we are here" she started, quickly ending the chatter and turning several pairs of eyes towards her. The only sound that could be heard was a slurp from Minako reaching the bottom of her drink. "We need to discuss the new enemy" the blonde continued. Her eyes went round the table, hoping somebody would speak. Finally a quiet voice cut across the table. "We need to get rid of the enemy or the darkness will claim this planet". It was the young Hotaru Tomoe who had spoken from beside Chibiusa. Eyes turned towards her and she shrunk back into her seat slightly. "What do you mean firefly?", Michiru asked her adopted daughter gently. Hotaru explained that she had been getting strange feelings and just knew it was the darkness. Everyone was silently thinking and Setsuna was about to comment when everyone was interrupted by a loud slurp. Finding the source of the noise, many of the team let out a sigh. The future moon queen hurriedly apologised for the noise. "Usagi-chan" the inner senshi moaned in unison. After the distraction the senshi discussed several methods against the enemy but each had their flaws. This truly was their toughest enemy yet.

Chibiusa was focusing on the meeting when she noticed four familiar figures enter the cafe. The small girl excused herself from the table and ran towards them. "Chibiusa? What an unexpected surprise" Yuu Utane greeted with a smile when he noticed his friend. Setsuna turned to face the door of the cafe at the sound of a familiar voice and she recognised the band members from the concert. Chibiusa saw her friend looking over at them and signalled for her to come and join them. The time guardian left the table and walked over to the site of the commotion. Yuu greeted her and the group moved to the side to allow a small group of people to pass them. "What bring you here on a day like this?" Setsuna inquired in the hope of starting a conversation. It turned out the band were celebrating as they had got a contract to be the house band at a local music room. The two senshi congratulated them with smiles. Then the man pulled two identical cards out of his trouser pocket. "We have about a dozen of these. You can come and see us whenever now and Setsuna can come with you". Chibiusa hugged him in thanks while Setsuna smiled and bowed her head slightly to show she was grateful. When they had finished, the two senshi turned around to see the rest of the team watching their conversation waiting to continue their meeting.

**Juuban Music Rooms/No POV**

It was not long after this meeting when two figures walked through the doors of Juuban music rooms. A familiar drum kit was already set up ready to be played later. As the room filled the atmosphere increased. As the lights finally went down an excited crowd cheered as the band entered the room and set themselves up for their first song. Setsuna recognised the first song as one they had sung the first time she saw them but the second one was a new one that she hadn't heard before. "This song is called set free", Yuu introduced before the opening chords were struck.

**Juuban Music Rooms/Setsuna's POV**

I listened as the song started. _'I stand alone, move with a groan. I just wish I could be free'. _Freedom, something that I have long anticipated but I know the time will never come. There is no end to eternity so relief will not reach me. The idea of a free life has indeed become a wish. _'It is with everything, I am fighting this battle'._ As a soldier every battle is a matter of life or death. We senshi must fight for the future with everything we have. If we don't, the world of the future would be unimaginable. I pondered over the song lyrics as Yuu sang them. It amazes me how he can create songs with such amazing meaning. It takes an extroadinary talent to make such inspiring music. Music that seems like pages out of the diaries of the people who listen to it. During the concert I listened so carefully to the melodies and they engage me in them. When the last song ends I took a moment to realise before I turned towards small lady with a smile. We picked up our jackets and found the door that leads to the backstage area of the concert hall.

**Juuban Music Rooms/No POV**

As the two figures made their way towards the band members they turned to see their young friend and her older companion. Yuu walked towards them and gave them a smile to greet them. "Chibiusa-chan, Setsuna-san. Glad you made it". There was silence as the small group walked further into the room and sat on three of the seats that were laid out in there. "It was a really good show tonight" Setsuna responded to the man. Yuu smiled and thanked the long haired woman for her comment. Itsuki, the drummer of the band, came up to them and moved his eyes towards the small girl. "Chibiusa, could you help me with something?", he asked and the pink haired girl followed him to a corner of the room. Left alone, there was silence between Setsuna and Yuu as they observed each other curiously. The time senshi knew something had to break the silence so she asked something she had wanted to know since she had first heard the band. "Yuu-san. How do you write the lyrics to your music?". Intrigued by the nature of his new friend's question, he took a minute before he responded. "To be honest I don't exactly undertand myself. It is like there is someone in my mind who is writing the lyrics for me". Intrigued by his response she was silent. The two of them hardly moved, looking into each other's eyes until they were interrupted by the reemergence of their friends. "We had better get back Plu. Usagi-baka will complain if i'm out too late" Chibiusa moaned lightly and with these the group said their goodbyes. As the two senshi left towards the door Setsuna gave Yuu a little wave which he returned. Seconds later they were gone from sight.

**Outer Senshi Home/Setsuna's POV**

As the bliss of sleep refused to wash over me I lay awake in my bed thinking. I looked back over the night I had had with a smile. Their music really was so beautiful I couldn't describe it. However, one comment kept making it's way into my head. _"It is like there is someone in my mind who is writing the lyrics for me"_. I wondered what it was that helped him so much with his lyrics. Making a mental note to ask more I made a last and successful attempt to drift off to sleep

**Author's Note: Well, chapter 2 done. Sorry about the wait but my computer wouldn't cooperate with the file. Until next time...**


End file.
